Valley of the Moon
by springrain21
Summary: When the Fellowship is being followed by a battalion of orcs, they are forced to seek shelter with the ancient Vampires of the Valley of the Moon, a solitary and cold people. Here, Legolas, recently rejected by Tauriel, meets Teelia, a young vampire who stirs up unexpected feelings in the elf. Rated M for sexual content. Legolas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Gandalf, we have to go through there?" Frodo's worried voice pipes up from behind the company. The wizard turns to look at him with wise blue eyes. Aragorn places a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, my dear Frodo. We need safety, but there is no need to fear. I have had dealings with the elders many years ago. As far as I know, we parted on friendly terms," Gandalf's words seem to calm Frodo, who exhales in relief. "They should offer us sanctuary."

"In all my travels, I've never dared enter the Valley of the Moon," Legolas mutters to Gimli, fiddling with the string of his bow.

"Don't tell me the great Elvin prince is afraid of a couple of bloodsuckers!" Gimli exclaims, looking all too pleased with himself. Legolas scoffs in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"So it's true, then?" Samwise asks, gulping in fear as he stares at the forest ahead of then. "They're real? Vampires, I mean," he squeaks out, his green eyes wide.

"Oh, they're very real, Master Gamgee," the wizard says. "Vampires are a solitary species. They prefer to stay away from the outside world and its drama. It is very rare to come in contact with one."

A tension-filled silence falls as the sun begins to rise ahead. Light pinks and oranges awash the company is a gentle light. "The fortress of the vampires is about a day's trek through the forest," Gandalf informs them.

After a small breakfast, in which Pippin and Merry argue over who gets the last sausage, they pack up their gear and set off.

* * *

><p>"There's the fortress," Gandalf says, pointing ahead as they step out of the forest. For at least five or six miles before them is a stretch of barren, dead grass. In the distance lies a stony mountain range, rising high into the darkening sky. Built into the mountain is the fortress; dark, imposing, and ancient.<p>

The four hobbits stare in amazement, running into each other as Aragorn and the others come to a stop. "Oy!" Pippin yells, smacking Merry, who accidentally stepped on his foot. Merry gasps, and pushes Pippin.

"Enough, you two!" Gandalf barks. The two hobbits freeze in the middle of punching each other, falling silent in shame. A distant growling of wargs behind them makes Legolas turn around.

"We've been followed," he announces, clutching his bow.

"Quickly, to the fortress!" Gandalf orders, and they set off at a run, leaving the trees as the rising moon shines down on them. The hobbits, or course, fall behind, and Legolas and Aragorn slow down to bring up the rear. Legolas looks behind to see the patrol of warg-riding orcs explode out of the trees.

"Hurry!" Gimli shouts, panting heavily as he tries to keep up. Legolas scoops up Pippin, who trips, setting back on the ground and pulling him along. The barking of the wargs gets closer as they gain on the company.

A long, low howl echoes through the air, bringing goose bumps to the elf's skin. "That is no warg call," Aragorn gasps as the orcs surround them. The company is forced to a stop as the nasty creatures create a ring them. Aragorn unsheathes his sword, and Legolas knocks an arrow onto his bowstring.

The orcs' attention is fixed on them, but the wargs act nervous, shaking their heads and whining, looking around. "Die now, scum!" The lead orc shouts, and charges. Legolas aims his bow.

A giant, black-furred creature appears, snatching up one of the wargs in its mouth and flinging it across the grass. The creature stands on its hind legs and lets out a terrible, guttural roar that deafens Legolas. The orcs scatter, screaming at each other in horror as three more of the creatures coming charging out of nowhere, ripping them apart as if they were made of fabric.

Legolas stares in horror as one of the giant animals grabs the lead orc and rips him down the middle, shoving the upper half into its fang filled mouth, and tossing the bottom half aside. Pippin cheers at this, thinking the creatures are on their side. His noise of excitement draws the attention of the beast. With a roar, it charges at the hobbit.

Legolas' arrow sinks into its thick hide, doing nothing. Aragorn is thrown aside as he steps forward to shield the terrified hobbit. Even Gandalf, who shines his staff at the creature, does no damage. Gimli stabs the animal's side with his axe. The dwarf is sent flying.

By now, all the orcs are dead. The other three creatures turn their attention to the company, their black, beady eyes hungry. As the one that is attacking Gandalf rears up, ready to bring its giant, clawed hands down on the wizard, a long, slender sword shoves through its ribs, the bloody tip glittering in the light of the moon as the animal howls in pain. The creature thumps to the ground, revealing a tall man wearing dark armor behind it.

The animals roar in anger, charging at him. A small, dark form, a woman this time, lands lightly in front of Legolas, pulling out double blades. Taking off at a run, she slams her body against one of the animals, sending it flying. One of the creatures roars and swings at her. She slices off its arm and jumps into the air, soaring over the creature. She comes down behind the confused beast, and shoves both blades into the creature's back. She rips the blades outward, and the beast slices clean in half.

Two creatures left now, one runs at her, and she pulls out three small knives. With a grunt, she sends them flying. The black thing skids to a halt with a yelp as they sink into its skull, falling to the ground. The other man chops the last animal's head off with a yell.

Legolas and the others stare around in shock. The woman kneels down and wipes the blood off her blades on the grass. The man removes his helmet, revealing a pale, sculpted face with long, dark hair. And blue, glowing eyes. The young woman sheathes her swords, and turns to them. She is younger than Legolas though. Perhaps eighteen. Her dark hair is pulled up in a loose twist, her light brown skin glowing silver in the light. She wipes a splatter of red blood from her face as she stares at them with the same electric eyes.

The girl and the man both wear the same dark, imposing armor. Her plumps lips turn up into a sly smile as her eyes land on Gandalf. The other man narrows his glowing eyes. "Who are you, and why are you trespassing in our valley?" He growls. The girl steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Peace, Sado," she says calmly. "This man is a friend," gesturing to Gandalf. "Mithrandir," she says in greeting, inclining her head slightly.

"Teelia," the wizard replies with a smile. "You haven't changed a bit," he laughs. The vampire, Teelia, smirks.

"I should think not," she replies. "Where are my manners?" She asks, looking at the others. Legolas feels a strange stirring when her glowing eyes land on him. "Come. We've been expecting you." She says.

Gandalf looks surprised. "You have?" Teelia quirks an eyebrow in amusement.

"You company is not as quiet as you may think, Mithrandir," is her response. Gandalf laughs, looking at Pippin and Merry.

"No, I suppose not."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tauriel," Legolas says, announcing his arrival. The she-elf stands at her vanity, brushing her long red hair in methodical strokes._

_"My lord," she replies, green eyes watching him through the mirror. His breathing picks up when she smiles gently. Legolas walks to stand behind her._

_"I heard you wanted to see me?"_

_Tauriel stands and turns to face him. Her flowery scent fills his nose, and arousal stirs deep in his stomach. "Yes. I wanted to ask you about—'" her words are cut off by Legolas' lips against hers. She jerks back, staring at him in shock. Legolas stares at her in horror._

_"Tauriel, forgive me. I don't know—" her sharp slap against his cheeks cuts him off. Stinging pain shoots through his face as he stares at her with wide eyes. Tauriel glares at him._

_"How dare you?" She growls, crossing her arms defensively. "Get out of here!" She yells, and Legolas retreats from her quickly, clutching his red cheek._

_"I'm sorry," he says quietly, opening the door to her chambers and disappearing into the darkness._

_He had volunteered to join the company the next day, and by the time Tauriel even woke that morning, he had gone._

Legolas jerks his attention back to reality as he and the others follow Sado and Teelia through ancient stones walls, alight with candles. They enter into a giant stone chamber, and Legolas is surprised at the decadence. Thick, red velvet, candelabras, stone pillars, glittering crystal chandeliers. Black and red seem to be the color theme, and as Legolas stares around at the room full of vampires, he notices how richly they are dressed.

Suspicious eyes follow them as they come to a stop in front of a row of giant stone thrones. Sitting on the one farthest to the right is a young man with blonde hair and a curving smile. In the middle, sits an old man with greying hair and intense glowing eyes. On the left is a young girl, perhaps ten or eleven. Her hair is red as blood, and her narrowed eyes watch them intently.

"Theron, Vandir, Yve, may I present Gandalf the Grey, and company," Teelia announces, her and Sado dropping into a kneel, heads bowed.

Vandir, the one in the middle, crosses his legs. "Ah, yes. We've been expecting you for many days, Mithrandir," he says, his crackly, ancient voice carrying around the chamber. Gandalf bows low.

"Thank you for having us, my lords and lady," he says graciously.

"It's been a long time, old friend," Vandir says, standing slowly. He descends the stone steps, coming to stand before Gandalf. The two men shake hands in friendship.

"Indeed it has," Gandalf agrees.

Each of the company are shown to their rooms so clean up before dinner. Legolas' is next to Aragorn's and Gimli's, and it is surprisingly plush. There is a giant bed with an iron wrought headboard, hidden by a shear golden veil. It is covered in thick blankets of red velvet and black animal fur. Pelts cover the cold stone floor, and a fire crackles in the fireplace, casting an orange glow around the room. Tapestries and artwork cover the cold walls.

Candles are lit on shelves and the bedside tables. Legolas walks over to examine the books sitting on a big, black, wood bookshelf. They are ancient and covered in dirt and cobwebs, and he coughs when he opens one, dust swirling around him.

In the ancient wardrobe he finds a series of silk robes in colors of red, black, and grey. Legolas runs his hands over the fabric in appreciation, but opts out of wearing them.

With a sigh, Legolas lays his weapons on a large wooden table, sitting down and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tauriel's furious face appears before him, and Legolas drops his head onto the table with a groan as waves of mortification sweep through him. Nobody knew what had happened, not even Aragorn, whom he tells everything too.

He should have known; Tauriel had never gotten over the death of Kili the dwarf. "Stupid, Legolas," he mutters to himself in the quiet room. A quiet knock at his ancient wooden door makes him perk his blonde head up. "Yes?" He calls.

"It's time for supper, my lord," a quiet female voice speaks outside. Legolas clears his throat.

"Thank you," he replies, standing up and peering into a giant mirror on one of the walls. After wiping off a smudge of dirt on his cheek, Legolas joins Gimli, Aragorn, and the hobbits in the hallway. Gandalf is nowhere to be seen.

"If you'll follow me," the vampire woman says, gesturing down the hall. She wears a dark maroon cloak over a tight black dress and corset. Her blonde hair is gathered up in ringlets over her hazel eyes.

The company follows her, the hobbits staring around in awe as they walk. "Look, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispers, pointing to a mural on the wall. It is of an imposing young woman with jet black hair and glowing white eyes.

"That is Callia, a very important member of the council in her day. She was killed by Varulvs fifty years ago," the woman tells them, overhearing Sam. Pippin and Merry look at each other in confusion.

"Varulvs?" Aragorn asks, also looking confused.

"The abominations that attacked you earlier," she replies, voice full of venom. "I suppose you probably call them werewolves." Legolas can tell his friend wants to ask more questions, but he wisely chooses not to. They enter into a wide hallway, and up ahead, Legolas can hear people talking and socializing.

As they pass a pair of marble pillars, the vampire from before, Sado, appears. "Thank you, Osavia. I can take it from here," he says, nodding the Legolas and the others. Osavia inclines her head.

"Of course, Sado." She slips off into the dining area. Sado nods at Aragorn.

"This way, please. The elders are waiting."

There is a giant rectangle table made of stone. It looks like it could seat over fifty people. At the head of the table sits the elders, the two younger ones looking bored. Gandalf sits to their right, engaged in a conversation with Vandir.

Most of the seats at the table are taken, save for the ones reserved more them. All around the room, velvet cushions and stone benches provide seating for other vampires. Legolas never realized there were so many before.

As Sado leads them to the ornate table, Vandir stands in greeting. "Ah, my friends. Please, sit," his voice crackles, and the Fellowship obeys. Cushions have been added to four of the seats for the hobbits. "I'm afraid me don't have many non-blood drinking visitors," Vandir says. As he speaks, three vampires appear from a side door, carrying a roasted pig on a tray. The smell makes Legolas' stomach rumble. "Hopefully this will do." He finishes

Goblets made of red glass are placed before each of them, and honey brown mead is poured inside. Legolas feels uncomfortable as all eyes watch them. He looks up suddenly. Sitting across from him, next to Yve the elder, is Teelia, their savior from before.

Gone is her dark armor. She wears a slim black dress, the satin fabric exposing the middle of her chest all the down just below her breast. The mounds of her breasts are soft as they curve from under the fabric. Her neck is long, and her collarbones and chest are smooth and flawless. Her dark hair is loose now, and it's shorter than Legolas though; is reaches just back her collarbones, tickling her skin. Her eyes, no longer glowing blue, are so dark they are almost black. One both arms she has an array of different tattoos, some with color, and some without. Legolas has never seen anything quite like them.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she looks up from her goblet of thick red liquid. Her eyes pierce into his, and a strange feeling overcomes him;…arousal? No, of course not.

She raises a dark eyebrow in curiosity, a slight smile painting her plump, pink lips. Gimli shoves Legolas' shoulder. "Ey, Laddie?"

Legolas blinks in confusion at the dwarf. "What?" Gimli scowls.

"I said, we haven't had a meal like this in weeks."

Legolas clears his throat, and looks up at the elders, who are watching him closely. "No, indeed we haven't," he says, nodding to them. "We are most grateful." Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Vandir returns to his conversation with Gandalf, and Yve and Theron go back to looking bored.

Legolas watches the youngest elder, wondering how such a small child could have become what she is. Sado, who seated himself next to Legolas, follows his eyes. "Yve is the first true vampire," he says quietly, and Legolas turns to him. "Bitten by bat at ten years old, the deathly venom changed her body into something invincible. She is, I guess you could say, the mother of us all."

Legolas raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't let her hear you say that," Teelia adds under the chatter of the dining room. "She'll have your head, Sado." She smiles slightly, her eyes sly. Sado laughs, turning to Legolas again. Thankfully, Yve isn't listening as she picks at her nails.

"She may be the first of our kind, but she has no desire to rule. When she turned Vandir, she turned over leadership to him," Sado explains. "But don't let her delicate appearance fool you; Yve is the strongest and most powerful of us all."

"Damn right I am," comes a high, cold voice. Sado and Teelia duck their heads as Yve's pale eyes sweep over them. Teelia smiles innocently at the elder. Yve rolls her eyes and returns her attention to her cuticles.

The rest of the meal, Legolas and the others listen to stories and tales of the vampires. Pippin has to keep remembering to close his mouth after it drops open while listening.


	3. Chapter 3

They have decided to leave in two days, after the hobbits have regained the rest of their strength. As Legolas walks the halls once again the next morning, the vampires slumbering in their dens, Legolas roams their giant, ancient library. He picks out a leather bound volume, and begins reading it. Before he knows it, he is engrossed in a recollection of the vampire's history. He only notices it has gotten dark when he is forced to light some candles to see. Evening rolls back around, and the vampires begin to wake.

Legolas looks up, blinking his eyes tiredly as a pair of women enter the library. They stop when they see him, whispering to each other quietly. Legolas decides now is a good time to leave. Sliding the book back into its slot on the shelf, he leaves to library and roams the halls until he finds his way back to the dining room.

Again, Vandir and Gandalf are already there, playing chess. Gandalf looks up when he enters, blue eyes sparkling. "Legolas Greenleaf, come in, please," he says with a smile. Legolas obeys, and sits down next to the old wizard.

The chamber is emptier now, with only four or five vampires scattered about, drinking from goblets. Osavia and another woman are two of them. She smiles at him from across the room, and Legolas inclines his head back to her, ignoring the hungry look she gives him.

Legolas watches quietly as the two old men talk amiably together. Tiredness begins to sneak up on him, and Legolas has to keep shaking himself awake. He quietly suggests a move when Vandir gets stuck after a while. The elder gives him a fanged smile, while Gandalf looks at him with eyes of betrayal.

"I think I may grow quit fond of elves," he says to the wizard smugly. Legolas smiles slightly. As he sits, Tauriel's angry voice begins to drift through his mind.

"How dare you? Get out of here!"

Legolas closes his eyes in pain. He had harbored feeling for Tauriel for many years, but she never reciprocated, and now he had completely ruined their whole friendship.

Suddenly, the deep, deafening tone of giant bells clanging comes from somewhere outside. Legolas and Gandalf jump, and Vandir sighs, standing slowly. As he does, one of the side doors is thrown open, and a patrol of armor-clad vampires charge in.

"Varulvs outside!" Sado announces at the head of the group. Teelia stands next to him, tightening her bracers.

"Yes, thank you, Sado. I had no idea that the Varulv bells meant there were Varulvs around," Vandir says tiredly. Teelia smirks, glancing at Sado from the corner of her eye. The tall vampire clears his throat in embarrassment.

"Of course, my lord."

Distant yelling comes from outside, and donning their helmets, the vampires sweep out of the dining chamber like a silent mist.

When they return hours later, the warriors are bloody and tired. Teelia's face drips blood from a long slash on her face, but as Legolas watches, the skin seals and the blood dries. Frodo, who has joined him, along with the others, gapes at Teelia as she passes. The elf's eyes land on her neck, where the dark metal is ripped and jagged from werewolf teeth. Blood drips from it. Sado, who follows, is even worse off. His face and neck are covered in blood, and he clutches his arm tenderly.

Legolas' eyes remained glued to the young woman, a slight tightening in his groin making his shift his weight uncomfortably. Osavia comes forward, carrying a goblet of dark liquid. She hand it to Teelia, who gulps it down quickly. As she does, her pale skin becomes brighter, the circles under her eyes disappearing. Even her ratty hair takes on a brighter shine.

"Thank you, my friend," Teelia says to Osavia, who smiles.

Vandir, Yve, and Theron appear to greet their soldiers. "Report?" Yve's high voice rings out, jerking Legolas' attention snapping back. Teelia, Sado, and the other vampires kneel.

"The Varulvs have been successfully driven off, my lords and lady. Unfortunately, we lost Regulus and Lucretia in the battle," Teelia speaks, her bright blue eyes fading back to brown.

"Pity," Theron says, "They were great warriors."

Legolas sees Teelia's dark eyes flash to Theron in annoyance at his dismissive tone, but they quickly drop back to the ground. "Indeed, my lord," she grits through her teeth.

"My lord, and am deeply sorry for your loss," Aragorn says graciously. Vandir nods at the human.

"As am I , son of Arathorn. As am I."

Legolas roams the halls once again as the full moon rises outside. As he walks, a strange tugging feeling begins under his ribs. Legolas rubs his chest uncomfortably, but the sensation doesn't hurt. It seems to be pulling him to a hall to his left.

He picks his way through the dark, the hall becomes colder as he goes. Torches adorn the walls here and there, but they offer no warmth. At the end of the hall, he comes to a spiral of stone stairs, the feeling in his gut becoming stronger.

A sort of urgent need fills him, and before he knows what he's doing, the elf is running up the stairs, heart hammering. As he comes to the top, Legolas looks around. The hallways leading each way are dark and quiet. Up here, it is completely silent, deserted even.

He follows the insistent tugging to the left again, torches lighting his way. His footsteps echo in the empty hallway. As he walks, the flickering of candle can be seen through the sliver of an open door.

He quietly makes his way to the door, peering in. A flare of arousal fills him when he sees Teelia standing inside, looking out at the sky through a window. Legolas shakes his head in shock at the intense desire. What is happening to me? He thinks, disturbed at his thoughts.

Peering in once again, she hasn't seemed to notice him, looking distracted. Legolas is surprised the oud thumping of his heart has not alerted her already. As he watches her, the overwhelming scent of, well, her, invades his senses. Legolas closes his eyes and stifles a groan at the wonderful smell.

He can't take it anymore, standing outside, watching her. He needs to be close to her. Legolas knocks on the door quietly, but she doesn't move, still staring out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Teelia turns in surprise when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Legolas stands behind her, his hair glowing silver in the light from her window. "Oh, it's you," she says, fangs receding back into her gums. "You surprised me."

He smiles slightly, but then his keen eyes drop to her shoulder. "You're not healing," he states, looking at her in concern. Teelia shrugs, turning to hide her bloody wound from him.

"Human blood only does so much for me," she replies, looking up at the moon. Legolas stares at the young woman in front of him. She wears a black flowing robe that swirls around the stone floor, covering her bare feet. Her dark hair is loose, tickling her collarbones. Her skin is pale, and the circles under her eyes are dark.

The only woman Legolas has ever been attracted to was Tauriel, but now, standing alone with Teelia in her dark room, the desire that rises in him startles the elf. Ever since he first met her, a feeling of…arousal… had been stuck in his stomach. As if sensing his thoughts, dark eyes turn to look at him. "Why is your heart beating so fast?" She asks curiously.

Legolas gulps as a ridiculous thought crosses his mind. "What would happen if a vampire bites an elf?" He asks, trying to control his breathing. Teelia quirks a dark brow, considering.

"Nothing. Elf blood counteracts vampire venom," she says, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly. "Why?" She asks, looking at him closely. She steps back in surprise when Legolas moves closer to her. He lowers his mouth to her ear, and Teelia shivers.

"Drink from me," he mutters, and she closes her eyes against the wonderful scent of him.

"What?" She murmurs, heart beating fast.

"If human blood isn't healing you, maybe elf blood will," he says, pulling back to look her in the eye. Teelia has to agree, it's a good idea. And, though she'll never admit it, she has often wondered what the blood of an elf would taste like. Ever since Legolas arrived, it had been hard for her not to jump him in the dark stone halls. And now, here he stands, offering himself to her. But her conscious screams at her not to take advantage of him for her own pleasure.

"I'm not going to drink from you," she manages to get out through her lips, wanting nothing more than to do exactly that. Her shoulder throbs in pain.

"Please, you need to heal," he says, and the uncertainty that flashes in his blue eyes seals the deal. Teelia places a hand on his chest and pushes him back until he collapses onto her bed. Legolas quickly sits up, his eyes wide as she swipes aside her robe and straddles his lap.

Hands on his shoulders, she moves her lips slowly to his neck, the blood pulsing underneath turning her eyes blue. "Are you sure?" She mutters through her bloodlust. Legolas gently places his hands on her lower back.

"Yes."

Teelia licks his neck once, slowly, then sinks her teeth into smooth flesh. Legolas expects it to hurt. What he doesn't expect is the surge of pleasure that blooms from his neck and seeps into his whole body. The feeling throbs into his groin. He moans softly, clutching her tighter.

On top of him, Teelia's eyes turn almost white as pleasure flows through her. Already, her shoulder is healing, and within a few seconds, the skin is smooth and flawless again. She knows she should stop, but his blood is like nothing she's ever tasted before; sweet, rich, delicious.

With a grunt, she forcefully pulls away from his neck in effort.

"No," Legolas mutters, "Don't stop."

Teelia groans as his erection presses into her core. She had not been expecting this kind of pleasure—only the usual dull bloodlust that happens when she drinks from others. This has never happened before.

His hands slide down her back, moving to place his own lips against her neck as she inhales, gazing up at the ceiling his lips work her skin. Blood drips down her chin. His teeth scrape her flesh, and she gasps. Grabbing his hair roughly, she yanks his head back and stares at him. Legolas' blue eyes are dark with lust, his lids heavy as he pants. Blood drips down his neck and stains his clothing.

Teelia lowers her plump lips to his, still red with his blood. Legolas meets them greedily, his hands clutching her hips tightly. She pulls away after a moment, his lips following hers in desire. Her mouth trails down the other side of his neck, and her fangs sink into his skin again.

"Fuck," he mutters, closing his eyes are his breathing increases.

Teelia grinds against his lap slowly, grabbing his hands and moving them to her ass. Legolas complies easily, one hand rubbing her over her silk clothed cheek, while the other trails down her bare thigh. She groans deep in her throat as his life essence fills her mouth.

Pulling away once again, which makes Legolas groan in frustration, she begins undoing the buttons at his throat. He catches on quickly, pushing the black robe away from her shoulders, revealing Teelia's smooth skin, the mounds of her breasts still hidden under the fabric. His lips latch onto her newly healed shoulder, suckling hungrily.

She tugs off his over-shirt, then his tunic, and finally his undershirt in desperation, revealing smooth, pale skin over tight muscles. He seems to glow in the moonlight, and Teelia pushes him back onto her bed, the candle light flickering over the thin strip of blonde hair leading from his belly button into his trousers.

She descends on him once again, her lips dragging against his hungrily. His hands slide down her thighs as his tongue slips along her bottom lip. She sits back up, breaking the kiss with a pant. She slides her hands down his legs, coming to the tie of his pants. Legolas gasps as she yanks the leather ties loose, her electric eyes staring at him in lust. She palms his hardness, making him groan and close his eyes tightly.

She stops suddenly, and he opens his eyes in confusion. Teelia slides her body along him until her lips are next to his ear. "Look at me," she hisses, and an involuntary shiver of arousal overtakes his body.

She pulls away again, and he watches as she slips the robe over the rest of her body. The black satin pools on the stone floor as she slides her hands over her hips. She has more tattoos them he originally though. Before he can register what's going on, she uses her supernatural speed to rid him of his trousers. They join her robe and his tunic on the floor.

She takes his hand and places it at her core, guiding his fingers slowly through her wetness. Legolas breathes hard at her slickness, his hips rutting against her. His eyes widen when she slides down him, her lips hovering inches away from his stiff erection.

He cries out when her hot, wet tongue slides up his shaft slowly. He rises onto his elbows to watch her, panting heavily. All too soon, her lips leave him as she drags her body, slick with sweat, against his chest. She positions her body over his erection, gazing down at him in lust. Placing both hands on his chest, she slowly sinks all the way down, letting out a breathy moan as he fills her.

Legolas throws his head back, the feeling of her like nothing he's ever experienced before. She grabs his face and forces his head forward. "Look at me," she growls once again, beginning to move her hips agonizingly slow.

His hands are tentative as they slide down her back, his blonde hair coming loose from its style as she rakes her hands through it. Teelia takes his hands and places them on her breasts, moving them around until he squeezes, making her gasp. She begins to slide up and down his erection, so slowly it makes her bite her lip. Leaning over him, she places her mouth on his throat and suckles, intense pleasure blooming in her groin. She groans when he lifts his head and latches his lips around her left breast, suckling hungrily.

Legolas has never done this before, and he has no idea why. As Teelia takes his virginity, he thanks the gods. This is the most amazing feeling ever. As she slowly sinks back onto him, her tight muscles contracting around him, Legolas releases her breast to bite his tongue, to keep from crying out. He tries to thrust his pelvis into her faster, but she holds his hips into the bed with a sly smile. "Not so fast," she murmurs into his ear.

A wild, animalistic urge surges through him, and with skill he didn't knew he had, Legolas flips Teelia onto her back. She squeals in surprise, arching her back with a purr as he sides into her again. Legolas moans loudly as he holds himself over her, staring into her bright blue eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck. He presses his weight onto her, their body's slick with sweat as they thrust together. Teelia wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him farther into her body, her fangs visible as she throws her head back lustily.

The elf moans as her they pierce his shoulder, amplifying his pleasure three-fold. He kisses her smooth neck, moving down her shoulder, and onto her breast, licking roughly. Her quiet moans urge him on, picking up his pace as he pounds into her.

Legolas grunts in pleasure as her nails scrape down his back, the pain surprisingly arousing. Teelia hisses when his tongue slides down the shell of her ear. The slapping of flesh and quiet moans fill the warm, dark bedchamber.

Their bodies move together in perfect sync. She ruts her hips up to meet his thrusts, struggling to pull him deeper inside as their tongues slide together aggressively. Legolas suddenly yanks her up and flips her around. Teelia, now on her hands and knees, groans as he enters her from behind, his lips reigning kisses down her bare back. She has to latch onto her head board as his thrust become quicker, deeper. She throws her head back, gasping loudly, over and over as he hits that sweet spot.

"Shit!" She growls as he grabs a handful of her hair roughly, pulling her back up so that her back is pressed against his sweaty chest. He wraps his arms around her torso tightly as he pumps into her.

Never before had Teelia felt so... whole. She was no virgin, of course, having lived over three thousand years, but this was different. Here, with Legolas, something stirs inside her; a feeling she had only heard about in stories: The Binding. She would now forever be connected to him; her one true mate. This realization scares her so bad that she freezes, and so does he, his erection deep inside her.

"What?" He gasps, turning her face to look at him. She has to fight tremors of pleasure as she stares at him with wide eyes.

"The…The Binding," she mutters, squeezing her eyes shut as his hands run over her hips. Legolas' hands still on her hot skin. Her heart beats hard as she waits for his response.

Legolas breathes in the scent of her, her breathy words breaking a dam inside him. He had heard about The Binding. His people call it Connecting, a rare occurrence when two individuals are bound together as soulmates. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are an example of the Connection. Aragorn and Arwen are another.

A weight he didn't realize he was carrying melts from his shoulder as warmth fills him. A sense of oneness, belonging, overtakes him, and he buries his face in Teelia's dark hair.

"I know. Me too." Is all he says. She exhales in relief. Legolas flips her around, sitting on the bed as she straddles him once again, legs wrapping around his torso. They begin moving together again, staring into each other's eyes. It is different now, after this new information comes to light; slower, more meaningful. Legolas kisses her again, softly this time. Teelia nestles her face in the crook of his neck as they rock together, wrapping her arms around him, trying to hold him closer.

Pleasure drowns her mind as they rock back and forth together, Legolas' breathy gasps making her thrust back harder into him. She throws her head back as he lick up her neck.

With her vampire strength, she pulls him up from the bed and shoves him up against the cold stone wall, her lips working hungrily against his. Legolas counters by flipping them, so her back is now against the wall.

He grabs her thighs and lifts her up against the wall. Teelia moans and wraps her legs around him as he pounds into her body again. The wall is rough against her back, but the pain only amplifies her arousal.

A low keen comes from her throat as he kisses down her neck, his pace increasing impossibly faster. Legolas' eyes are closed tight as he bites his lip. Teelia doesn't even bother telling him to open them, too weak to think of anything else as he takes her body places she's never been before.

Tremors of pleasure begin shooting through her, and she throws her head back with a cry. "Don't stop," she pants heavily. "Almost there."

Legolas groans, and before she knows it, they're back on the bed, their chest pressing together as he pumps in and out of her. Sparks of light begin spotting her vision as Legolas lets out an animalistic growl. With one final thrust, Teelia's orgasm hits.

"Fuck!" A strangled cry rips from her throat as white light blinds her. Legolas shouts, and she can feel his hot load filling her as he reaches climax as well.

He collapses onto her, panting heavily. It takes a few moments for her vision to return, body quivering and shaking. Legolas presses his lips to her jaw, smoothing the hair out of her face. He rolls off of her, and pulls Teelia close. He wraps his arms around her as they come down from their high. She presses her face into his shoulder, breathing shakily.

"Damn," she utters. Legolas chuckles breathlessly, drawing slow circles on her back as hey law together. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep are his lips on her forehead.


End file.
